La réalité d'un rêve
by Girah Hogoki
Summary: L'histoire prend place autour du personnage Girah qui, après une mort par accident, se retrouve éveillé dans ce qui semble être un monde où plusieurs univers venant de films et séries se mélangent. Elle tournera principalement autour des univers Disney. Il dispose d'un livre aux pouvoirs étranges, qui le guidera dans la longue épreuve qui l'attend. Certaines scène conviendront à un


C'est étonnant, comment la vie peut être parfois remplie de surprises. Vous devriez le savoir, vous qui en voyez les preuves chaque jour. Elle peut être faite de hauts et bas, de prévus et d'imprévus, de joie et de tristesse, de vie...et de mort.

La mort effraie comme elle peut fasciner bon nombre d'entre nous. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après la mort. Certains disent les enfers et le paradis, d'autres rien du tout et certains...la réincarnation.

Pourquoi parlons nous de ce genre de choses? Tout simplement pour que vous soyez directement dans le bain des événements qui vont suivre, qui sont arrivés à notre antagoniste.

Girah, Girah Hogoki, un jeune homme sans histoire, vivant dans ce monde. Notre monde. La Terre de notre époque. A ces jours perdus, il est un garçon joyeux, curieux, mais réfléchis, gentil, mais loin d'être un naïf, plutôt actif quand il n'a pas la flemme, peut se montrer calme la plupart du temps, colérique quand quelque chose lui déplaît. Ses passions sont simples: jeux vidéos, lectures, séries, sortir avec ses amis, dessiner, guitare et violon...mais s'il y a bien une chose qui le passionne, que dis-je, un univers qui l'obnubile, il s'agit du monde fantastique que beaucoup connaissent, l'univers de Disney. Il a vu tous les films, a visité quasiment tous les parcs de cet empire à travers le monde, pourrait se montrer incollable sur beaucoup de choses à ce sujet.

Parlant de cette passion, elle est la raison qui débute notre histoire. En ce jour d'hiver, il avait décidé pour ce week end, encore, d'aller faire un tour dans le parc qu'il voit comme sa deuxième maison. Il comptait prendre le train pour y aller, la gare se trouvant non loin, il s'y rendit à pied. Le chemin se passa tranquillement, un casque sur les oreilles, quelques musiques et le temps passe vite. Arrivant près de la gare, la circulation se voyait rapide et dense. Quelques secondes d'inattentions pourrait être fatale. Lui qui avait enlevé son casque pour être aux aguets, de forts rirent et quelques petits cris devant lui captèrent son attention.

Une fille et ses parents, tous trois apparemment partis pour la même destination que lui en vue des habits de l'enfant et de cet air inventé par ses soins qu'elle chantonnait où elle exprimait clairement leur destination. La petite, toute enjouée, courrait à moitié vers la gare se trouvant à son opposé. Mais elle fit l'erreur que Girah espérait ne jamais assister, ses parents n'avaient pas prévus le coup, ils criaient à leur enfant de revenir et les attendre... Les personnes proches n'eurent à peine le temps de réagir que la fillette s'engagea sur la route. Un véhicule arriva, la priorité était sienne, mais l'enfant n'y avait fait guère attention. Elle était là, sur le point d'être atteinte... Mais, d'un bond, Girah se jeta en avant, poussant la demoiselle en avant, elle échappa donc à son sort, sort qui devint celui du jeune homme.

Tout devint noir, il entendit un bruit de pneu, un grand bruit sourd, une vive douleur, des cris horrifiés, des pleures de petites filles...Puis plus rien. Le vide, il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien...Était cela cette mort que tant redoutent ? Un vide sans fond ni fin dans lequel errer pour le restant de notre après vie?

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa famille, les quitter ainsi le chagrinait, maudit sois-tu le sort de lui avoir joué ce tour. Mais il ne put se résigner à laisser cette enfant mourir sous ses yeux. Pourtant, il avait plus de chance de survie qu'elle, mais un véhicule plutôt lourd...ça ne pardonne pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit peu à peu un froid s'installer, il grelottait, il se sentait lourd, des bribes de voix résonnantes, devenant de plus en plus clair.

-"... Mais qui..." pensa-t-il.

Cette fois-ci la voix devint plus fortes, plus clair, une vois d'homme.

-" Sir! Våkn opp! "

Et Girah se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide, compliqué, l'air entrant dans ses poumons le gela. Il attrapait la couverture qui était sur lui. Sa vision d'abord trouble, nécessita plusieurs clignements d'yeux afin qu'il y voit clair. L'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait était légèrement sombre, mais il ne manquait pas d'animation. Il était entouré de plusieurs personnes, leurs habits étaient ... très anciens, personne ne mettait ça de nos jours, et le style était loin d'être de chez lui. Il regarda dans toutes les directions. Où était-il? Qui sont ces gens? Quelle langue parlent-ils? Et surtout...n'était-il pas supposé être mort?

Tant de questions lui donnèrent la migraine, une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna son regard vers son possesseur. Un homme, grand, costaud, avec une moustache portant sur deux rouflaquettes, de grands yeux bleus, des vêtements assez colorés, même d'un style estival. Ayant un air de ressemblance avec une personne qu'il connaissait, mais Il avait encore un peu l'esprit embrumé pour s'en rappeler.

\- "Hvordan føler du deg ? " Dit l'homme d'un air inquiet.

\- " Euh...je...Bonjour...? Où suis-je?" Répliqua le jeune homme troublé par les paroles incompréhensibles de ce qui semblait être son ôte.

L'homme eut un air interrogatif, perdu, il n'avait très clairement rien compris à ce que venez de dire Girah. Ainsi, il réfléchit, puis il leva soudainement l'index, la bouche ronde tout comme ses yeux bleus. Il semblait avoir une idée de ce que venait de dire Girah, une lueur d'espoir grandit en lui avant que seul un sac le lui soit tendu. Perplexe, intrigué, il le prit, se demandant ce qu'il lui donnait. C'est alors que l'homme posa ses mains sur lui. Puis il pointa Girah ainsi que la fenêtre pour indiquer dehors. Il tourna donc ses yeux et il y vit une véritable tempête de neige. Puis, n'ayant toujours pas compris, il regarda à nouveau son interlocuteur, qui mimait une personne endormie puis traînée avant de pointer le sol puis pointer Girah. Il fit donc fonctionner ses neurones...Il crut comprendre, l'avait-il trouvé inconscient dehors et il l'avait ramené ici? C'est ce qu'il semblait vouloir exprimer. Il pointa aussi le sac, mimant ensuite un oreiller avec celui-ci. Ainsi le sac se trouvait aux cotés du garçon quand il était inconscient. Il soupira et fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, n'ayant aucunement les mots pour le dire. L'homme se releva et se tourna pour aller vers un attroupement de personnes de différents âges.

Il plongea donc son attention vers son sac. Quelque chose s'y trouvait...il l'ouvrit et en sortit donc un livre. La couverture était d'un cuir doux de couleur ambrée, il n'était pas vraiment épais ni très lourd, mais assez large. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit. Et c'est surprit qu'il tomba sur des pages blanches. Il feuilleta le bouquin et ne tomba que sur des pages blanches. Sauf la fin, où il y était inscrit une phrase, qu'il murmura.

\- "... Puisses tu le contrôler sans flancher, Girah."

Ok, là clairement cette farce ne lui plaisait guère. C'est quoi ce bordel? Il laissa tomber le livre devant lui, frustré de ne trouver aucune réponse dessus. Il tourna sa tête vers l'attroupement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais il ne comprenait rien, ce qui agrandit sa frustration. Il grogna légèrement, tournant de nouveau son regard devant lui.

\- "Paye ta journée, je me fais renversé, je me réveille dans un endroit totalement inconnu, je pige rien aux seules personnes présentes à mon éveille...j'ai pas de traducteur donc va savoir où je suis. Pour le peu qu'ils ne font pas exprès de parler une autre langue."

Il souffla longuement, exaspéré parce qu'il se passait, il regardait autour si un détail pourrait lui dire où était il, mais rien, juste des étagères de bois avec des babioles et des photos. Il posa donc à nouveau ses yeux sur le seul bien qu'il possédait. Mais il fut fort surprit d'y voir des inscriptions. Le livre qui, il y a quelques minutes était vierge de toute encre, s'y trouvait une page remplie d'inscriptions. Enfin, quelques lignes. Il se mit donc à les lires, toujours à voix basse.

-"Si par tes aventures, tu y rencontres des inconnues, que par votre différence linguistique, les échanges sont peine perdue, reçoit ce don qui te feront connaitre toutes langues connues."

A peine eu-t-il finit de lire que la phrase disparut du livre. Il fut étonnamment surpris, de l'encre effaçable? Non clairement on se jouait de lui. Il grogna et laissa tomber le livre sur son sac en soupirant.

\- "Vraiment inutile." Gromela-t-il. C'est alors qu'il fut interpellé, mais cette fois-ci, il comprit ce qui lui était dit.

\- "Tout va bien Monsieur?" demanda son sauveur.

\- "Oui oui tout va bien." Répondit-il instinctivement d'un ton frustré.

Il prit donc quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se tourna surpris vers le monsieur qui lui aussi avait compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- "Oh alors vous parlez notre langue! Vous n'êtes pas totalement étrangers! " Dit-il joyeusement.

Il se leva pour venir lui prendre sa main et la secouer rapidement de haut en bas. Ce qui secoua notre protagoniste, plutôt chamboulé de soudainement tout comprendre.

\- "Bienvenue chez Oaken, Bazar et sauna! Je vous ai retrouvé inconscient dans la tempête alors que je ramenais du bois pour le feu. Vous avez eu de la chance, vous auriez pu finir en glaçon! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aurais mis dans le sauna et vous vous seriez réchauffer rapidement! Voulez-vous l'essayer yah?"

Son accent portait beaucoup sur le scandinave...c'était plutôt amusant, même réconfortant. La première personne qu'il rencontre "après sa mort" est sympathique et amusante. Il secoua donc la tête, refusant poliment la proposition.

\- " Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Je me nomme Girah. Girah Hogoki. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici...et comment je me suis retrouvé dans la neige...Où suis-je? Enfin, dans quel pays sommes-nous? Et surtout hm... quel jours sommes-nous?"

Le grand homme le fixa silencieusement sans perdre son sourire, peut-être le prenait-il pour un fou? Il fut mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé.

-" Vous vous trouvez tout prés du royaume d'Arendelle, en pleine tempête, quant au jour, je n'ai plus de calendrier yah!"

Arendelle...Attend voir, un fort accent scandinave, et un royaume nommé Arendelle... Oh bon sang, non la clairement on se fout de ma gueule. La reine des neiges, sérieux? On ne pouvait vraiment pas me faire une tout autre blague? Furent les pensées du jeune homme à cet instant avec son esprit désormais pleinement clair. Il se demandait s'il devait rire, crier, ou jouer le jeu et faire comme si de rien n'était. Les deux premiers choix étaient les plus normaux dans ce genre de situation, mais son côté curieux voulait voir jusqu'où la blague irait. Ainsi il fit mine de ne rien savoir.

\- "Hm je ne connais aucunement ce royaume... et les tempêtes de neiges aussi puissantes sont fréquentes?"

La mine joyeuse de l'homme disparut, avait il dit quelque chose de mal? Il le regarda se lever et se tourner légèrement vers le lit. Cette fois-ci, Girah le regarda lui aussi, y voyant un enfant semblant fiévreux, faible...très faible. Cela lui fit peine au cœur, mais il ne comprit pas, il leva donc son regard sur Oaken.

\- "Notre royaume est gouverné par une reine pouvant utiliser la magie de l'hiver. Nous pouvons donc éviter ce genre de tempêtes en temps normal...mais dernièrement, une maladie tourne, elle touche beaucoup de personnes, et la reine l'a attrapé. Elle a ainsi perdu contrôle de ses pouvoirs, une tempête s'est levée et nous sommes tous piégés en son centre..."

Le récit de Girah le surprit, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela dans les films, même dans les deux courts métrages. Enfin...quoi que, il se souvenue que dans l'un d'eux, Elsa était malade. Peut-être est-il juste après cet événement? Plutôt bien pensé toute cette histoire capillotractée. Mais bon, d'ici qu'il ouvrira la porte, il verra une équipe de caméra prêt à lui rire au nez. Ainsi il se leva silencieusement, se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entre ouvrit. Mais non, rien de tout cela. C'était une belle tempête dehors, comme il n'en a jamais vu. Il referma donc aussitôt la porte. C'était très bizarre pour lui. Il avança donc vers l'enfant malade, le regardant d'un œil triste. Il retourna sur son lit, soupirant en fixant Oaken.

\- "N'y a t'il aucun remède?" demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'une tête baissée, des yeux fermés, un visage triste, et un mouvement nonchalant de droite vers la gauche. Il soupira, il réfléchit à plusieurs choses...mais d'abord à comment rembourser sa dette envers le marchand. Il tourna son regard vers son livre. Peut-être une aide magique sortie de nulle part lui viendrait se disait-il ironiquement. Il se saisit donc de son seul bien personnel et l'ouvrit donc, feuilletant...et, une page fut lisible à son tour. Elle était différente. Aucune formulation, juste une liste de ce qui semblait être des ingrédients, des effets prévus et un nom.

\- "Remède..." dit-il à haute voix.

Le gérant leva la tête vers lui et s'approcha de Girah, visiblement avec de l'espoir suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- "Tu as un remède jeune homme?!"

Girah sursauta un peu d'être ainsi approché, il lui montra la page, mais les yeux plissé et l'incompréhension du gérant lui firent comprendre que lui, ne comprenait pas. Il reprit donc le livre et établis la liste des ingrédients. Ils étaient simples, c'était plus la préparation qui était assez spéciale, surtout la dernière ligne faisant mention de laisser le livre agir. Le gérant l'interrogea du regard.

\- " Et ce remède, pourrait nous aider?"

\- "Eh bien, ça m'en a tout l'air, et je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix. Je ne pense pas qu'un médecin viendra jusqu'ici par ce temps...et sinon, si un remède existait, la tempête aurait déjà cessée."

Le gérant sembla hésiter un instant, puis il se tourna vers son seul espoir et acquiesça pour donner son approbation. Et c'est ainsi que tout deux se mirent à la tâche. Le livre prenait peu à peu des lignes de plus, expliquant chaque étape à suivre, une aide colossale quand même les manœuvres s'y trouvait. La préparations pris deux bonnes heures. La mixture finale donnait impression d'un potage, vert qui plus est. Le père de famille , le bol en main approcha de son enfant et le fit boire le contenu. Il toussa légèrement et se rallongea pour s'endormir. Oaken se tourna vers Girah, toujours en train de lire le livre.

\- "D'après le livre, sa température chutera avec le sommeil. Il devrait se réveiller plus en forme...demain."

Oaken pris la main de son enfant, regardant le reste de sa famille pas vraiment rassuré. Il leur offrit un petit sourire, afin de garder espoir. Puis se tourna vers Girah.

\- "Tu devrais dormir mon jeune ami. Il fait nuit et je pense que tu as encore besoin de repos."

Et il n'avait pas tort, lui qui venait de sortir d'un sommeil post-mortem, il était exténué. Il s'allongea donc de nouveau dans son lit, fixant du coin de l'œil l'enfant endormis. Se laissant peu à peu emporté par Morphée.

Sa nuit fut courte mais reposante, il revoyait en boucle la scène de ce qu'il pensait être sa mort. Il se réveilla en sursaut, on venait de le secouer pour le sortir de ses songes. Il s'agissait de Oaken, avec un large sourire.

\- " Tu as réussi! Tu as sauvé mon fils! Il va bien! Très bien! Regarde!"

Son regard se tourna donc vers le lit du malade, qui ne l'était plus. Il souriait, il riait, serrant sa famille contre lui. Girah fut rassuré, un doux sourire se faisant sur son visage. Il s'étira et se leva donc pour approcher du garçon. Il eut le droit à une étreinte collective, étouffante, de toute la famille. Il manquait d'air, mais bon, ce genre de récompense lui plaisait. Une fois hors des bras, il reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers Oaken.

\- "Je suis heureux que cela ait marché...mais...je vais devoir régler un autre problème."

Il alla près de la fenêtre, regardant dehors. La tempête faisait toujours rage. Il regarda Oaken dans le reflet.

\- "Je veux rentrer chez moi, mais dans cette tempête il me sera impossible de me repérer. La reine avait les mêmes symptômes non? Nous devrions lui donner le remède et régler ce problème."

Oaken fixa Girah silencieusement, puis il ouvrit une porte et y fouilla pour en sortir des vêtements et des chaussures de neiges.

\- "Je vais préparer le sauna transportable Yah!"

Il sut arraché un rire bref de Girah avec cette remarque. Il souriait avant de venir prendre les affaires. Ils étaient plutôt grands, surement ceux du gérants. Il alla vers la porte, vérifiant sur son livre si le remède y était et il n'avait pas bougé. Le rangeant dans son sac, il attendit son nouveau compagnon pour prendre route. Il portait sur son dos...bah un sauna portable quoi, une petite cabane en bois d'une personne, limite un WC. Girah fut assez...troublé à la vue de ce bagage encombrant. M'enfin, la manière de penser ici n'est pas la même que chez lui. Vive les dessins animés. Il sortit donc dehors dans un bref soupire, le froid lui attaqua le visage , le mordant même. Il frissonna mais s'aventura dans la tempête, suivi d'Oaken tenant une lanterne pour se guider. En route pour le château.


End file.
